The Night of Broken Glass
by Neptune's Mask
Summary: After a particularly bad day at work, Haruka works off some aggression, only for.... ? Read to find out. First in a series of oneshot Haruka spoofs. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are the sole property of Naoko T., I do however, claim ownership over the various storylines.

The Night Of Broken Glass

Dedication: To Haruka's Knight, because I owe her for borrowing her experience, and because she's so cute she just deserves another dedication.

Haruka had one hell of a day at work. She was highly frustrated and agitated, brewing up a tempest in her mind. She brought her gold Mustang to a screeching halt once she reached her driveway, and attempted to reign in her anger. She sighed, slamming her fist against the mailbox, and took a calming breath. The last thing she wanted was a fight with Michiru. The blonde tilted her neck from side to side, and forced her shoulders to relax, curving her lips into a smile as she opened the door.

"Michiru-san?" called Haruka, stepping out of her shoes as is custom, and removing her jacket before she turned to shut and lock the door.

"Hai Haruka-san, I'm just practicing," the aqua haired woman replied, lifting her chin up from her violin to look her partner in the eye. She raised an eyebrow and asked,"What's bothering you Haruka-san?"

Haruka blinked in surprise, no one ever saw past her calm exterior when she was trying to hide something, then again, no one had really cared the way Michiru-san seemed to. Haruka laughed softly and replied," I guess you don't miss a turn, do you Michiru?"

Michiru was startled slightly by the lack of a suffix, but decided under the circumstances it was acceptable. "Well, Haruka," she started, placing emphasis on the tomboy's name," I have been living with you for the better part of a year, not to mention the fact that it's a known fact when two people share a passion for music, let alone play together, they're bound to form a connection extending beyond a casual acquaintance. Also, you never abuse your car like you did today, therefore, I'm assuming something is wrong."

Haruka looked taken aback, taking a seat on the couch near the violinist. "Is that so?" she quipped," Then what am I thinking right now?"

Michiru smiled at that," I said a connection, not extrasensory perception."

"Oh, so you're saying you can't then?" Haruka teased, leaning toward Michiru, not noticing the smaller woman's reaction to being in close proximity to the blonde. She smirked, and brushed a stray strand of hair away from the porcelain face in front of her.

Michiru blushed and replied," Well, I'm sure if it's coming from your mind, it either involves some pretty girl you saw today, your beloved cars, or a piano piece taunting you to play it."

Haruka only brought her lips a little closer, again, oblivious to her partner's discomfort–or was it?–and whispered scant inches from Michiru's ear," Two out of three, not bad Michiru. Only on the first, it happens to be a lovely young woman I have the pleasure of seeing every day, and now I am starting to worry about my Mustang, I hope I wasn't too hard on it, and the third happens to be, as I had a bad day at work, I think I'm going to go play darts to relieve some stress. Don't practice too much Michiru. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" the teal eyes questioned.

The aqua haired girl's lips tipped up into a smile, "Not at all, assuming I may continue to refer to you without any suffixes as well?"

Haruka flirtatiously kissed the back of her partner's hand, "Of course you may. I'll see you in a while, and hopefully I'll be in a better mood."

Michiru ignored the rising blush, and shook off the blonde's hand. "Go on with it then," she said.

Haruka rose, bowed slightly, and walked up the stairs to her study where she opened a cedar wood cabinet and brought out her dart set. 'This is the perfect solution, they're even magnetic, that way I won't be able to destroy anything while I work off my aggression,' the blonde thought as she positioned herself about fifteen feet away from the board with her six darts in hand.

Normally Haruka's game was dead on, but as she was still so frustrated, she managed to smack the scoreboard twice, knock two of them off onto the carpet, and feeling even more upset by her poor aim, she sent one flying out into the hallway. She arched an eyebrow, surprised at such inaccuracy, but she wasn't anticipating the ensuing disaster. A twinkling crash brought a look of pure horror to her handsome face as she wondered what on earth she could have broken. 'Oh no!' she thought desperately, 'please, don't let it be the wind chimes!'

As luck would have it, she had indeed managed to shatter the lovely glass wind chimes Michiru had bought her for her previous birthday. Haruka hung her head, and went to the linen closet in the hallway to get the dustpan and broom to sweep up the broken glass. 'Maybe I can nonchalantly get out of the house again, go buy another one and replace it, and she'll never know the difference?' she pondered, brightened by the prospect.

However, just as Haruka had brushed the last shards into the trash can in the bathroom, Michiru called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What was that noise Haruka?"

Silence, then,"What noise Michiru?" she asked innocently, perhaps too innocently.

Haruka could hear the glare she was receiving. "I'm coming up there!"

Michiru entered the bathroom to find a Haruka kneeling in front of the bathroom trash can, with a huge grin plastered across her face. "Haruka, what on earth are you doing on the floor?" she asked, rather baffled.

"Nothing, Michi-chan. Nothing at all."

"Michi-chan?" the younger girl mouthed, pleasantly surprised by the change," Where did that come from? And if you're resorting to affectionate suffixes you must have done something you shouldn't have." she said accusingly.

"What do you mean?" the blonde tomboy asked, hugging Michiru's knees, surprising the violinist.

Disengaging herself, Michiru placed her fists on her hips and demanded to know what had happened.

With one last attempt to escape her friend's wrath, Haruka glanced around the hallway and said," Hotaru was playing with my darts when I wasn't looking, and she managed to hit the lovely wind chimes you bought me," she lied glibly just as Hotaru emerged from her bedroom, surveying the damage.

"Haruka-papa! You weren't playing with your darts when upset again were you?" the pre-teen scolded.

Haruka lowered her eyes in defeat, she knew now there was no way out of it. With a sigh, she met Michiru's gaze, and said," Okay, okay, my aim isn't as good when I'm upset, and I got further agitated by it, only serving to make me throw worse, and the last one, well, it hit the wind chimes," she admitted softly.

Michiru leaned down to ruffle Haruka's hair. "It's alright, I just can't believe you managed to break something with _magnetic_ darts Haruka,"as Michiru offered her a hand up, saying," I'm not even going to ask how, but Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"As compensation, you're taking me shopping tomorrow," the aqua haired musician called over her delicate shoulder, taking Hotaru's hand and walking with her back downstairs.

'And I'm left to clean up my mess I suppose," the blonde realized, gingerly grabbing the trash bag, to take it out to the bin outside. 'So I get to take her shopping,' she thought mischievously,' now that's an interesting mental picture, Michiru in–', her imagery disrupted by Michiru shouting," Haruka Tenoh! You're being hentai again, stop it!"

Haruka blushed, she had been caught again, by her ever-intuitive partner. "Meep," she uttered under her breath,shaking her head as she proceeded on to her car to go buy flowers as an apology. 'I'm getting her flowers for lying, and breaking the gift she got me, this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact she's the most beautiful woman I've seen, and that I think I may be falling for her.' She grimaced as she continued, 'Right Tenoh, keep on lying to yourself, you know what this makes you? Toast.'

**Neptune's Mask**

The End!

Author's Note: I realize that the title of my story is also the translation of _Kristallnacht, _the night of broken glass, from the World War II era, this however, has nothing to do with my spoof, but I liked the title, and thought I'd clear up any confusion, or implications of anti-Semitism or something equally as absurd. Okay, that's all. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
